To The Rescue! Again!
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Tifa was kidnapped again by Shinra but thankfully her lover Lightning came to the rescue. Wanting to repay her saviour Tifa took Lightning to a love hotel. It's obvious what she wants to do with Lightning there. WARNING: Futanari


**A/n: Another Lightning and Tifa story coming at ya!**

 **To The Rescue! Again!**

This was super annoying for Tifa. She can't believe Shinra capture her again. What makes this worse, a lowly foot soldier was the one who captures her this time. Either she's getting sloppy or Shinra is getting smarter. Tifa can wonder about later because she has to deal with this grunt ranting and raving about how no one will find them in this cave. So he's free to do whatever he wants with her. Those lovely huge breasts and that smoking hot body belong to him. The smile on his face made Tifa sick to her stomach. Even tho his eyes were covered by the helmet, she can tell what part of her body he's eyeing. "I can't wait to make that sexy body of yours all mine." he said licking her lips. Panting like a beast in heat.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm taken." Tifa sighs. If Tifa had one Gil for every time she said that she'll be rich.

"So?" the Shinra soldier scoffs. He rubs his hands together and slowly walks to her. A bulge can be seen in his pants. But it didn't look very big. Tifa thought it was just a fold in his pants.

Fear would be the emotion Tifa would be feeling in her heart, but she is totally clam. Even tho her hands are tied over her hand. With binds that are so strong that ever her super strength is not enough to break. It was surprising that dumbass hadn't caught on yet. Also the fact her legs are not tired. Only when she looks behind him and said with a bright smile "Sweetheart!" before the Shinra soldier could turn around, a silver blade suddenly pops out of his chest.

Pulling out her blade, Lightning separates his head from his body. "That idiot left a trail for me to follow." Lightning said flicking the man's blood off her blade. She then looks at the binding around her lover's wrists "Looks like you need a key to unlock them."

"I bet that guy has it on him." Tifa said.

Lightning nods at Tifa and searches the dead man's body "Found it!" she said with the key in hand. Using it she frees Tifa. Who leap to Lightning "Glad I made it in time." she said as Tifa hugged her. With a smiling Lightning hug her girlfriend back. "Are you okay?" she asks in a sweet tone.

"I am now." Tifa said nuzzling against Lightning. She loves the natural rose scent her lover gives off. It never fails to calm her down, also gets her aroused. "Save me again Light." Tifa whispers in Lightning's ear "I'll give you the same reward." she slowly moves her hand down Lightning's chest and stops on the pink-haired warrior's crotch. Giving it a light squeeze. She can feel her lover get slightly harder.

"Here?" Lightning asks motioning to the lifeless man that lay on the ground without a head.

"No silly." Tifa giggles, "A place that is more comfortable~" taking Lightning's hand, Tifa leads her to the place she had in mind. Lightning was bright red when they were standing in front of a love hotel. Never had she's been at a place like this. Passed by it a few time. Saw her little sister enter it with Snow. Whenever she sees that, thinks she'll never go to that place. Funny how things turned out.

Tifa had to do most of the talking as Lightning was too embarrassed to speak. The lady at the front desk found it cute tho. So did Tifa who shared some very interesting stories about Lightning. One them she calls "The Meow-Meow incident". A story that makes Lightning shrink every time. Thankfully, they reached their room before Tifa can say anymore.

"Have fun you to~" the lady said giving them the key then leaving. Once she closed the door enters the room, Right when Lightning closed the door, Tifa jumped on Lightning and gave her a deep kiss. Not expecting that, Lightning feels backwards on the soft bed. The lovers lightly bounce on it. But did not stop Lightning and Tifa from kissing. Tifa ran her fingers through Lightning's hear while the warrior with pink hair gently rubs her lover's back. She has such smooth skin. Lightning can easily tell Tifa was not wearing a bra. Not surprising tho. When does Tifa ever wear one.

Both of them had their eyes closed while the made out. Increases how good the kiss is. If they had unlimited air, the could kiss for hours. Lightning moves her hands from Tifa's back down to her ass. She pulls up Tifa's skirt so Lightning can touch her ass directly. This made Tifa moan into Lightning's mouth and grind on her. Tifa can feel Lightning grow more and more harder by the second until it feels like it will burst out of her jeans. Ripping them more than they already are.

Stopping their tongue battle, for now, Tifa slowly crawls down to Lightning's crotch. With a seductive smile undid Lightning's belt then slowly pulls down her fly. Next, Tifa hooks her fingers under the waistbands of the jeans and pulls them down to Lightning's thighs. "No boxers Light?" Tifa asks while admiring the large, throbbing cock in front of her. Tifa licks her lips and removes her red gloves. Keeping her black ones on.

"That's because SOMEONE stole them all." Lightning shouted mid sentience because Tifa started to jerk her off. With how the room was made the lovers can hear every wet nose Lightning's cock made, and the soft moans Lightning made. Her breath wavered when Tifa rubs the shaft with one hand while used her other to rub the tip with her thumb. Tifa felt the cock in her hand throb and releases its seed. Covering Tifa's black fingerless gloves with white cum.

"So much~" Tifa said with sparkling eyes. She wastes no time licking them all up. But she wants more so goes for the source. Tifa gave the head a few licks before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Lightning groans upon feeling Tifa's hot, wet mouth envelop her cock. The busty brawler made sure she sucks Lightning's cock loudly. She went slowly at first because she wants to thoroughly feel Lightning's cock go up and down her throat. While rolling her tongue around it. Lightning starts panting. Tifa's mouth feels really good. She can just close her eyes and enjoy the relaxing pleasure Tifa gave her.

Moving her gaze up, Tifa stares at Lightning with loving eyes. Feeling her gaze reopens her eyes and looks down at her. Knowing what Tifa was in mind, Lightning held Tifa's head and moves it herself. _"Fuck my throat, my love~"_ Tifa said in her mind. As if reading her thoughts, Lightning starts to move her hips. Getting her cock deeper in Tifa's throat who was really enjoying it. She loves sucking Lightning off. Her member is just so tasty and huge. Lightning can see the red in Tifa's eyes darken with lust. Tifa saw Lightning's blue eyes turning the same way.

From the way she's sucking, told Lightning she wants her cum. Lightning humbly gave to her. Tifa moans as a huge blast of Lightning's seed pours down her throat. Releasing her head Tifa slowly pulls Lightning's cock out because there's still a few drops left on the warrior's mighty sword. It twitched went Tifa pulls up her shirt.

"I can squeeze more out of you~" Tifa said as she wraps her giant knockers around Lightning's throbbing member who moans by how soft they are. With a smile, Tifa moves her girls side-to-side. She likes doing that because Lightning makes the cuties expression and moans. She changes the direction her breasts move up and down. But slowly. Teasing Lightning is so much fun. Which is why Tifa does it all the time.

Feeling Lightning twitch, moves her breasts faster. It wasn't long for Lightning to cum. Tifa felt her cum hit the bottom of her chin and drip on breasts. Lightning wasn't done with Tifa's rack. Garbing them Lightning moves her hips again. This time had Tifa's nipples between her fingers. Sweet moans came out of Tifa's mouth as Lightning fucked her breasts and rubbings her nipples. Some of Lightning's cum was in between Tifa's breasts so her cock was able to move smoothly.

The pleasure Tifa is receiving from her breasts was bringing to close to an orgasm. Tifa reaches up and pulls Lightning for another passionate kiss. Lightning can taste her own cum of Tifa's lips, but she didn't mind. Moving her leg, Lightning rubs Tifa's pussy with her toe. Tifa's juices covered Lightning's knee-high boot. "I'm about to cum." Lightning said in between kisses "Want another taste?"

"Yes!" Tifa said with a shaky voice. Tifa Buried her face in her boobs so she can suck off the head of Lightning's cock. Tifa's lips and her breasts are too much for Lightning and came. So did Tifa thanks to Lightning's rubbing. Since Lightning's cock was not in her throat, was able to truly taste her girlfriend's seed. She didn't waste a single drop of Lightning delectable cum. Drinking it makes her super horny. Once she's done said "Fuck me Light, please~ I want you inside me~"

Grinning, Lightning motion Tifa to lay on the bed. Tifa did that immediately. She didn't even bother to take off her shoes. With a smile, Lightning coiled her fingers around Tifa's panties and pulls them to the side. Grabbing her cock, Lightning rubs it against Tifa's pussy "Payback~" Lightning said and slides cock into her lover's pussy.

Her thrusts were slow because she likes how Tifa's breasts bounced. Also to tease Tifa back. "Harder~ Please~" Tifa begs. However, Lightning just shook her head and kept moving slowly. It was Tifa's turn to get teased. "If that how it's going to be." Tifa grins and made her pussy super tight. Lightning grunted at this. She forgot Tifa can do this.

"Damn, you really want me to fuck you that hard, huh?" Lightning asks with a ragged breath.

"You bet your sweet ass I do. It feels so fucking good when you destroy my pussy and my ass~" Tifa said with a sexy smile. "LIGHT!" Tifa cries out when Lightning rubs her clit. But this made Tifa ever tighter. Lightning endured and kept pace. Which was rewarded when Tifa lets out an orgasmic cry "I can't believe that made me cum." Tifa pants. She can so hard that her hips are still twitching. This is new for her.

Every time they had sex it was rough. This change of pace is well welcomed. As Tifa regains her breath Lightning rolls her to her stomach. Grabbing Tifa's wrists Lightning moves her hips again. Faster this time around. A smile forms on Tifa's face. This is what she wanted. For her lover to fuck her hard. Lightning grits her teeth because Tifa's pussy got really tight. Almost crushing her cock, but she withstood.

It too bad she's can't see Tifa's breasts from this angle because she likes to see them bounce. Also the expression Tifa made Lightning guesses her eyes are rolled up and her tongue is hanging out. Lightning did have a perfect view of Tifa's ass. It juggles like her breasts. Knowing her girlfriend well kept fucking her until she came. Tifa moans as cum pours into her pussy. There's too much to contain that Lightning's leaks out and drips on the bed sheets.

Tifa feels satisfied but not Lightning so she lays Tifa on her side, the goes behind her. Lightning held her cock and slides it back in Tifa. This time not her pussy, but in her ass. "YES!" Tifa yells. Lightning lifts Tifa leg and grabbed her breast. When Lightning began thrusting, Tifa reaches behind her to hold Lightning's head. So she can bring her lover in for a kiss while rubbing her own clit. She felt pleasure from multiple spots, her lips, breast, ass, and clit. It's overwhelming.

Which is why Tifa loves fucking Lightning. She can lose herself in the wave of pleasure her dear Lightning gave her.

"I love you~" Tifa said.

"I love you too~" Lightning answered instantly.

They made love in this position for the next hour. If one of them came Lightning kept moving until her balls ran dry. Feeling tired the lovers went under the sheets and Tifa snuggles against Lightning. As Tifa fell asleep Lightning pulls a small black box out of her pocket. When Tifa wakes up Lightning has a big surprise for her.


End file.
